A glaucoma center has been established, including both in-patient and out-patient facilities, within which clinical glaucoma research is being performed. A core of glaucoma patients and glaucomas suspects have been acquired for studying the natural history of glaucomas and provides a means whereby clinical research can be done under carefully controlled conditions. This permits the prompt clinical application of findings in our laboratory as well as stimulating further lab research on the basis of patient's problems. In addition, the project provides a means of training both medical and paramedical personnel in research techniques and current methodology in the evaluation of the glaucomas.